Color
by AlexandriteSky
Summary: What blood does, blood must undo. Sasuke will stop at nothing to get stronger, even if it means killing the only person he's ever cared about. Naruto does not die easily, however, and Sasuke will soon find that some things once thrown away can never be regained. SasukexNaruto.
1. Red

AlexandriteSky: This is a yaoi fanfiction – don't like? Don't read! For everybody else who does, I hope you enjoy this new story. It takes place in the Naruto universe but the plot is original and does not follow the manga. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Red

Ever since the murder of his parents, Sasuke Uchiha had seen the world in shades of red.

Blood was equivalent to life. Without it people became cold and hard, no different than the dirt others walked on as they continued on with their lives. In life, actions had meaning – afterwards, only stories remained that could be twisted and manipulated to suit the teller's needs. There was no glory, no immortality; people lived with blood and people died without it, and those who died could never return. Blood was what had drained out of his parents' bodies as they lay on the floor dying, with hallow blank eyes staring directly at him commanding him not to look away.

_Look_. They said. _This is Death_.

Sasuke never forgot the sight.

He became perfectly aware of what now awaited him at the end of his path, urging him to grow stronger with every memory of their decapitated heads. They had been normal parents, every bit as loving and strict as any others, and they had died as such, leaving only Sasuke to avenge the blood that ran in each of their veins.

It would have been easier if they had been cruel. Because they had loved him, Sasuke felt hurt beyond anything he had felt before. That very night, Sasuke had taken his father's kunai from the drawer next to his deceased parents' bed and began training. It took only two days before the village began taking notice of the Uchiha family's peculiar behavior and instigated an investigation, only to find Sasuke standing in his backyard with the corpses of his parents still resting within the house. His father's kunai was clenched tightly in his hand as faceless strangers lead him away, and he refused to let it go despite efforts to relinquish it from his grasp.

The night of his parents' funeral, he returned to training.

In this way he had continued forward, fighting his way from genin to jounin in record time. He kept his head low in order to escape the sympathetic gazes of those around him, focusing only on growing stronger as he dreamed of one day walking away from his brother's corpse. Every day he blended into the normality that the rest of the village lived in, and every night he returned to the empty manor, with his parent's blood still staining the carpet of the dining room.

The villagers had attempted to remove it in the past, but Sasuke had been adamant that it remained.

The blood that stained it was not only his parents'; it was also their murderer's, and it was Sasuke's as well.

_What blood does, blood must undo._

When Sasuke met Naruto, he began to see color.

At first it was such trace amounts that Sasuke barely noticed, but he slowly began to sense the change as time passed. One day, the raven-haired man had looked up, only to see that the sky was _blue_. It was a shocking moment that had left him dazed for several moments, and it wasn't until weeks later that Sasuke realized that the sky was the color of Naruto's eyes.

_Except his were much more dazzling_.

Like so, Sasuke's world began to change. The grass was green, his house was white, Sakura's hair was pink – slowly, _slowly,_ Sasuke began noticing things that he had ignored for the past eighteen years, along with the change within himself.

Naruto was warm and cheerful; everything that Sasuke was not. When they had first been assigned to the same team, they had started off on a horrible note that had ended up in an all-out brawl. The tension was inevitable; they were like light and darkness forced to mix, and the blonde had been a surprisingly difficult opponent. Sasuke had been horrified to discover that Naruto was the only one who had managed to match his record of becoming jounin at the age of eighteen, despite his idiocy and tactless remarks. However, after many missions and many lectures, the two had finally reached an understanding, and each began compensating for what the other could not. When the day for team reassignments came, Naruto had been completely unyielding in his desire to stay in the same squad as Sasuke, though the raven-haired man had half-heartedly attempted to pull away.

"_We're complete opposites, Sasuke, but we fit." The blonde laughed openly, though cerulean eyes shone with sincerity. "That's why we gotta stick together. Who else would be able to deal with either of us? I feel sorry for the pitiful bastard that tries." _

Though it was his sunny disposition that had cracked Sasuke's shell, it was the blonde's more candid moments that had saved him. For the first time, Sasuke realized that he wasn't the only one alone. Naruto had never mentioned not having parents, but the truth had been impossible to withhold during a mission that had left the blonde fatally injured. Any normal man would have died within seconds, but the blonde's wounds had healed so quickly that Sasuke had known there was something the blonde was hiding. Though it took a good amount of insults and coaxing, the blonde had finally come clean with a secret so big that Sasuke marveled at not having heard of it before.

Trapped within the blonde was a demon fox that had once threatened to tear the village to pieces, thwarted only by the willingness of the fourth hokage's willingness to seal the demon within his own newly born son. Sasuke learned of how Naruto's parents had died only moments after their heroic sacrifice, and he realized the true meaning behind the villagers' annoyance and cold looks towards his teammate.

"_In the beginning, I pulled pranks because I __**knew**__it would piss everybody off_." _Naruto spoke with a wry grin, uncharacteristic of his usually brilliant smile. "Because hey – at least they were angry at me because of something I could actually change, right?"_

Sasuke had been baffled. How could Naruto still fight for a village that despised his very existence? He had asked him this once, only to receive a chuckle in reply.

"_Do you despise me, Sasuke?"_

The raven-haired man had paused before giving his answer. _"Not particularly, no."_

Naruto had smiled, face radiating with sincerity. _"I fight for the people that don't."_

He had learned, Sasuke realized later, to react to everything with a smile. Even when shop keepers threw him out upon realizing who he was, the blonde still rose to his feet and dusted himself off with a smile.

"_Don't worry about it."_ _he spoke quietly, grabbing the back of Sasuke's shirt in order to stop him from going back into the shop. "Those people have already suffered enough grief."_

"_Haven't you?" Sasuke demanded, though he stayed still. _

_The blonde shook his head, his grin growing wider. "We're special, Sasuke. Both of us. Our relationship with grief is different than anybody else's. It makes us stronger."_

Naruto gave him hope. He showed him an alternative path, away from all of the blood and hatred –a path that still lead to strength, through different means. Sasuke had first followed him just to witness his failure, only to be surprised when it never came. The blonde was full of love but kept none for himself, and in the end, he was every bit as lonely as Sasuke.

For a few years, Sasuke allowed himself to be happy. After much contemplation and an overwhelming amount of pleading from Naruto, Sasuke had finally agreed to share an apartment with the blonde, leaving behind the bloody carpet for the first time in twenty years.

"_Now neither of us is alone!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air with excitement. "And it helps me cut costs." He added with a satisfied grin. "We can't all be rich bastards like you."_

He never once mentioned Sasuke's home, but the raven-haired man knew that the blonde had done it for him as much as he had done it for himself. In the past, the blonde had often gone to his manor to spar, but he had never once stepped inside of the house. It was as if Naruto had known that the house masked a hidden insanity, and though Sasuke had never asked why, the blonde avoided it almost religiously.

It wasn't long before the two became intimate. The emotions between them had swelled to the point where they could no longer be ignored and after one horrible fight (an entire field had been completely obliterated during their tussle) they gave up and began sharing a bed. Naruto was his teammate, his best friend, and his lover – it wasn't long until it became apparent that the blonde was his entire world, and that was when Sasuke began to feel fear.

It was a fear that Sasuke had promised himself never to have, with an opponent that he had promised himself to never fight.

_Death._

Being alone meant that there was nobody to lose. There was only one thing Naruto was unable to promise, and that was his own life. In a village that had grown accustomed to death with a job that almost ensured it, Sasuke grew more and more afraid with each day that passed by that Naruto would one day walk out of the door and never return. His fear only made him hate himself for his weakness, and it wasn't long until Sasuke hated himself so much that it almost completely consumed him.

And in his hate, Sasuke discovered something he had momentarily forgotten – his family.

The realization hit like a bucket of icy water that had been dumped on his head. It took only two hours for Sasuke to pack up all of his things, and when Naruto came home after his most recent mission he found an empty apartment with every trace of Sasuke erased. He found his lover in the first place he looked: the Uchiha manor. Sasuke knelt beside the blood of his parents, and he had spilt a bit of his own on top of it to promise he would never forget again.

Nothing Naruto said could change his mind. The shell that the blonde had so meticulously taken down was now rebuilt, only with more layers designed to keep the blonde out. Sasuke no longer heard anything Naruto had to say, no longer saw anything the blonde wanted him to see – he could only focus on his own failure and Itachi laughing at him from within the darkness.

Naruto had made him weaker.

From then on, Sasuke distanced himself from the blonde, only interacting with him during missions and ignoring him at all other times. When Orochimaru began his assault on Konoha, Sasuke had had nothing else but admiration for the man's apparent strength, completely indifferent to the suffering of his village. It didn't take him long to accept Orochimaru's offer of a new, darker power, and the only obstacle had been Naruto.

The blonde had tried hard, _so hard_, to convince Sasuke to stay, but nothing he said had any effect. Soon after, words turned into fists, and the battle to keep Sasuke in Konoha commenced. They fought with only the Hokage Mountain as witness, and in the end, Sasuke was met with a final choice.

Beneath him lay the only person who had ever given him any happiness. Naruto had _saved _him, pulling him out of the vat of infinite darkness that Sasuke had slipped into. He had brought color back into his life, basking him in gentle cerulean instead of copper-tasting blood.

However, Sasuke no longer wanted to be saved.

He wanted to be angry, and he wanted to be full of delicious hate that fueled his desire to grow stronger. He wanted to kill Itachi, and he wanted to see every drop of his blood drain from his brother's body as it grew cold beneath his hands.

He did not want the warmth that Naruto offered.

Using an incantation Orochimaru had taught him, Sasuke extracted the demon fox that kept Naruto's body practically invulnerable to fatal blows and lowered his blade.

"_Sasuke." Naruto sighed, hands tangled in Sasuke's hair as they pulled him closer. "Sasuke, I love you."_

The dazzling cerulean that Sasuke loved so much dimmed like a cloudy sky, and Sasuke knew he would never be happy again as he lay his dead lover's body on the lake and motionlessly watched it drop to the bottom. As Naruto faded away from sight, Sasuke felt every emotion sink with him, leaving only emptiness when he finally stood to walk away.

"_You'll never have to be alone again, Sasuke. I promise."_

Sasuke's lips twisted upwards in a smile even as tears streamed down his cheeks – the first tears he had shed since his parents' death.

"Liar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

AlexandriteSky: Please R&R! I would love to know what you guys think! The next five chapters are already finished, so I hope to update this fic weekly depending on the response.


	2. Grey

AlexandriteSky: Many, many thanks to **IWishIWasACheescake, Ishieeee, and Om0cha **for reviewing! Your feedback was greatly appreciated, and this next chapter is dedicated to you guys. I hope all of you enjoy this new installment!

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Naruto, but I would like to pay respect to where respect is due. Thank you Masashi Kishimoto for developing such brilliant characters that can be used to tell wonderful stories.

Chapter 2: Gray

**Wake up, brat.**

Naruto woke to an incessant nudging against his arm. Dazed and confused, the blonde slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them instantly in protest of the violent sunlight that assaulted them. He groaned loudly, wondering why his body felt like it had just been run over by bulldozer as his arm ignored his initial command to move.

He didn't understand why his bed was back underneath the window…he distinctly remembered moving it as to avoid that exact problem.

Maybe if he just slept a little more…?

**If you even **_**think**_** about going unconscious again, I am going to bite you.**

Who was talking to him, anyways? It sounded a lot like the annoying fox currently freeloading in his body, but that wasn't possible. After all, that would mean that the seal was broken, and such a thing would be very, _very _bad.

**I'm going to bite you.**

True to the stranger's words, Naruto felt sharp teeth sink into the flesh of his arm accompanied by blinding pain. With a howl, Naruto leapt to his feet, only to have his legs give out underneath him and send him crashing back to the ground. This time, his eyes stayed open, and they instantly flew to his assailant as curses came flooding from his mouth.

His cussing came to an abrupt stop as his brain struggled to process what he was seeing. In front of his dirt-covered face sat the Kyuubi, but he was in no way similar to how he had been during their last encounter. Perhaps meeting him while he was chained up within his body had altered his perspective, but Naruto definitely remembered the fox being a lot…larger. What sat in front of him now was an animal no larger than a big dog, though it still had nine tails protruding from its bottom end.

"_Kyuubi_?" Naruto asked incredulously, for a moment wondering if he was having some kind of crack dream.

**Do you know any other nine-tailed foxes? **The fox snarled, lips pulling back and showing off the sharp teeth he had utilized earlier to wake the blonde.

Before Naruto could get too worried over his unnaturally realistic hallucination, his memories of what had just transpired slowly began trickling back into his mind. It was as if his brain had shut off in order to preserve his body, ensuring that his limbs were functioning again before reminding him why he was lying next to a giant crater in the middle of the Valley of the End.

_Sasuke_.

The sorrow cut deeper than any blade. Naruto's eyes widened before they closed slowly, and he rose to a sitting position while Kyuubi watched intently.

"Why am I still alive?" he asked softly.

His chest could still feel the blade that Sasuke had used to pierce his heart, but the pain was nothing compared to the grief that overwhelmed him.

**The same reason I'm not off torturing villages and eating people with my newly found freedom. **Kyuubi replied with a growl of disgust. **Your boyfriend messed up the extraction.**

_Sasuke tried to kill me._ The thought remained permanent within Naruto's head, filling it to the point of obsession. He shook his head, trying to focus on the Kyuubi's words. "What?"

**He managed to pull out my physical form, but my chakra remained in your body. That's why you're not dead and at the bottom of that lake over there.**

"…How the hell did I manage to get out of the lake?"

_**I pulled you out, you idiot. **_**This is **_**not**_** the detail you should be focusing on. Instead, figure out a way to give my chakra back to me!** The fox roared, though he was significantly less threatening when he only came up to Naruto's hip, not to mention kind of adorable. The humor of the situation was lost upon the blonde, however; it was eclipsed by the image of Sasuke and the merciless glint of his eyes as they stared down at him from above.

_Sasuke, who once held him so tenderly and got angry on his behalf when the villagers insulted him._

_Sasuke, the man who had pulled him out of the infinite tunnel of loneliness, tentatively offering his warmth in his own clumsy way._

_Sasuke, the one person Naruto had truly opened up to; the one person he had finally allowed to understand the person that was Naruto Uzumaki, both the good and the bad._

Naruto shuddered, biting his lip.

To be perfectly honest, he felt as though he would have been happier if he were still lying at the bottom of the lake.

**Humans. **Kyuubi snorted, probably annoyed by Naruto's extended period of silence despite his desire for a response. **Always caught up in your emotions.**

"Don't, Kyuubi." Naruto spoke quietly, head hanging in an uncharacteristic show of wariness and defeat. "Not now."

Kyuubi surveyed him with narrowed yellow eyes as he sat a few inches away from the blonde, his nine tails swishing behind him. Naruto glanced at him for a moment, wishing that the demon fox would leave him alone for a little bit. The last thing he needed right now was the fox's cynical personality and personalized death threats.

Still, the comfort of another living being was undeniable, and Naruto dissolved into chuckles that sounded just a little bit like sobs.

"You know what I realized, Kyuubi?" he laughed. The fox didn't reply, so the blonde continued on. "You're only one other person that knows me as well as Sasuke, seeing that you've been stuck in my body the past twenty four years. And you want to kill me too."

The fox calmly licked his paw.

**Let's get going, brat. **He stated flatly. **There's a village pretty nearby. Your wounds have healed, but you're still in horrible shape. **

"If I die, you're screwed huh?" Naruto asked, picking himself off of the ground slowly. "But I'm too much a push over to leave you behind in that state. Looks like nothing's changed at all."

**You have.** The fox observed, leading the way. He started with an easy pace, allowing Naruto to stay closely behind him as he gracefully sloped over the dry terrain. Naruto followed with considerably less ease, every motion just serving as another reminder of Sasuke's betrayal as he limped his way forward.

"The only person I've ever trusted just stabbed me in the heart. And I mean that in the most literal way possible – with his fucking sword." Naruto snapped, wincing as his legs threatened to give out. His stomach grumbled pleadingly, begging for some substance, but the blonde grew nauseous at the very thought of trying to eat. "I think I deserve to be cut some slack."

**Normally, you would have picked your idiotic self off the ground and instantly went charging after that stupid boyfriend of yours, while I do everything I can to prevent you from killing yourself as you bask in your own idiotic valor. That's usually how it goes. **

"I can't. I can't go through that again."

Kyuubi shot him a glance as they continued to move forward.

**That is why I said you've changed.**

"Almost my entire village hates me, and my boyfriend's made it pretty clear that he wants me dead. Maybe a change was in order." The blonde mused quietly. "I'm tired."

**Tired of what?**

"…People."

**Careful brat, you're starting to sound like me. I don't take to cheap imitations kindly.**

The fox's threats no longer held any weight, and they fell upon deaf ears.

The sun was setting in the background, casting their surroundings in a hazy glow that made Kyuubi's fur seem more vibrant than ever.

"I've always tried to show people who I am through my actions." The blonde commented, his pace slowing as it became difficult to continue at the rate that had been traveling. Kyuubi seemed annoyed, but he didn't say anything and merely drew back. "Right now, I don't even know what face I want people to see."

**Humans love to philosophize over every little detail. **Kyuubi sighed.

"Humor me. We'll be stuck together for a bit longer than you originally anticipated, it seems like."

**Fine.**

Naruto lapsed into silence. It took several minutes for him to reply, but when he did he spoke truthfully.

"I feel angry. And hurt. More than I know how to bear with. I've lived my entire life bearing the burden of being your host, so I know how it feels to be hated. But I never knew what it felt like to be loved, and even worse, what it felt like to have that taken away from you. If this was the way that it was meant to play out…I wish I had never met him at all." Naruto's voice cracked.

**I'm trying really hard not to cry for you right now. Really, I am. **The Kyuubi spoke sarcastically.

"You're like a thousand years old. Don't you have any deep words of wisdom to say instead of just constantly berating me for being human?" Naruto snapped, frustrated with the fox's meaningless replies. He didn't need sympathy; that was the last thing he wanted. All he needed was somebody to help him bring some sense back into his world, and though the fox's apparent indifference was welcome, his sarcasm was not.

**A thousand years of hatred does not necessarily grant wisdom.** Kyuubi replied. Surprised by the fox's admission, Naruto gazed at him questioningly, but Kyuubi did not turn around.

**There was only one human in the entire world that I served willingly, but he died many, many years ago. I will tell you his words, though I am still unable to follow them to this day.**

"The Sage of the Six Paths?" Naruto asked, thinking back what he had been told about the birth of the Jinchuuriki.

**Yes. My creator. Like any human, he died, leaving all of us tailed beasts on our own. Before he did, he told us all that every meeting is fated, no matter what sorrow some may bring. However, if you find the strength to continue forward, you may just find another path – one that will bring you to where you were truly meant to be.**

"…" Naruto remained silent.

**He created us, only to be with us for a mere human's life time. Afterwards, he left us to the whims of man for more than thousand years, with nothing and nobody to guide us. Only his words remained, but words were not enough. I too sometimes wonder if it would have been better if we had never met. **

"And your conclusion?"

**After a thousand years, I have yet to find one. Come, brat; all of this talking is a waste of precious time and energy.**

Frustrated, Naruto bit his lip and obeyed, though the fox's words continued replaying in his mind like a broken record.

_It would have been better if we had never met._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AlexandriteSky: I've noticed that the way I write Naruto's perspective changes dramatically from the way I write Sasuke's simply because of their different personalities. Also...I've always loved Kyuubi's character, and I've always wanted to see him and Naruto travel together without him being in Naruto's body. Is it just me?

AlexandriteSky: Thank you all for reading, and please review! Nothing motivates me to update more than hearing all of your responses.


	3. Black

Many thanks to:

Jenn, ovicati, yaya, sasunarucrazefan, Narutopokefan, clio111, Junoan, and IWishIWasACheesecake for your wonderful feedback and reviews! I always love hearing your opinions!

Chapter 3: Black

"You have done well, Sasuke. I am quite pleased."

Orochimaru's voice slithered through the air like a serpent, and Sasuke fought his revulsion as he kneeled in front of the older man. Though Orochimaru had just switched to another body after his attack on Konoha, his new host body was already beginning to degenerate, evident from the patches of skin that were peeling from his face and hands.

The deal had been for three years. Orochimaru would teach Sasuke everything he had to offer, and in return, Sasuke would give up his body to Orochimaru as his new host. In those three years, Sasuke would find Itachi and end him with his own hands.

"I never would have guessed that you'd be able to do it." The long-haired man laughed with pleasure. "I watched it all, you know. It gave me exceptional pleasure to see you bury your sword into your lover's heart without a second of hesitation. You are truly exquisite."

_Empty cerulean eyes stared up at him, hands reaching upwards as if to ask for one last embrace as his cold body sunk lower into the depths of darkness._

"Drop the flattery, Orochimaru." Sasuke snapped impatiently. "I came to become stronger, not to hear your incessant pandering."

"With a tongue as sharp as steel." Orochimaru breathed. "Truly marvelous."

"_You're amazing, Sasuke." Naruto whispered in awe, fingers lightly tracing up and down his arm. _

"It's a shame that you didn't properly contain the Kyuubi, however." The snake man commented with a frown. "You were so focused on killing that one fool that you completely didn't notice the fox run away."

Sasuke's head lowered. "My apologies."

"It is of little consequence." Orochimaru replied, waving it away. "There are only so many places a nine-tailed fox demon can hide in this world. Sooner or later, it will be under my command. I still consider your mission a complete and utter success."

The raven-haired man remained silent.

"I must ask, however – do you truly have no regrets?" the long-haired man asked, leaning forward with interest gleaming in his eyes. "You betrayed your village, left your home, and killed your lover. Is there really no chance you'd go running back, begging for forgiveness?"

Sasuke glanced up at him.

Regrets?

"_Welcome home, Sasuke." Naruto beamed, opening the door. "I've been waiting for you for hours, you jerk!"_

"I don't have a home to return to." He answered, gaze and voice both unwavering.

Everything had died along with his cerulean-eyed blonde.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Orochimaru straightened with a content smile gracing his lips. "Very well. First things first – we must get you some new clothes. The ones you have on now must be burned. We will completely rewrite your existence in this world, and you will be born anew."

He clapped twice and two men instantly came into view, each carrying a small bundle of cloth that they brought to the raven-haired man. The outfit consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt that opened at the torso with dark blue pants and a thick purple cord that tied around his waist. It was embarrassingly similar to what Orochimaru wore, but Sasuke had never been conscious about his wardrobe. After changing, one of the men held out a hand for his old clothes while the other prepared a small flame. Orochimaru watched the exchanged with his usual pleased smile, eyes glittering in the dark.

Sasuke watched as the blue shirt burned, eyes steely while the symbol of his clan turned grey and disintegrated.

"_Here, Sasuke." Naruto said, handing over a small package. "It's a new shirt. It wasn't expensive or anything, but I thought you might appreciate it. I'm tired of seeing you wear the same shirt day after day, it's depressing!"_

_Sasuke opened it warily, only to be pleasantly surprised by a plain dark blue shirt. After hearing that Naruto had picked it out, Sasuke had been fully prepared to rip his eyes out and dispose of the garment completely and permanently. Naruto had an affinity for bright colors which have the ability to make a person's eyes bleed. _

"_I actually…think I like it." He spoke honestly, causing Naruto's face to practically glow with pleasure._

"_It gets better. Turn it over." The blonde urged. Sasuke did as the blonde instructed, and his eyes widened as he looked up his clan's insignia which had been masterfully printed onto the fabric._

"_I thought it might be a nice touch." Naruto spoke quietly, as Sasuke's eyes remained fixated upon the symbol. "If it strikes the wrong nerve, I totally understand -"_

"_It's a good shirt." Sasuke interrupted, carefully laying it out on a nearby chair. "And it's one I'd actually wear. Not too shabby, for a dumbass."_

_Naruto beamed._

"And with that, the process is complete." Orochimaru crooned as the fire dwindled, leaving only ashes. "You may, of course, request for the Uchiha symbol to be stitched back onto your clothes. For now, however, this will have to do."

Sasuke straightened. "When do we begin training?"

Orochimaru crossed his legs, pausing for a moment to accept a cup of tea poured by one of the servants by his side. "We begin tomorrow." He answered indifferently. "I still have other issues to attend to tonight. Why don't you go around and familiarize yourself with your fellow…pupils?"

The raven-haired man didn't need to see the cruel glint in the other man's eyes to understand what he spoke of. Orochimaru was well known for conducting dark experiments on a wide variety of people, most of them being high ranked ninjas from the different nations. Some came willingly and some did not, but all were subject to Orochimaru's bottomless curiosity and thirst for power.

"You may even form a team if you wish; some of them are in dire need of a bit of exercise. Kabuto will guide you." The snake man stated, motioning to the silver-haired man who stood behind his throne. Kabuto was the one who had given Orochimaru the chance to infiltrate Konoha's impenetrable walls, working as a spy from within Konoha's ranks. Nobody had ever had any reason to suspect him of treason – up until the invasion, Kabuto had been a soft-spoken and seemingly kind man who was well known for helping rookie ninjas gather the courage to reach the next level.

Orochimaru's attack had revealed a completely other side to him, however; upon hearing his master's signal, Kabuto had mercilessly turned against his teammates, quickly wiping out his own team before joining Orochimaru's side.

"That will not be necessary." Sasuke replied evenly, turning down Orochimaru's offer. "I have already memorized the layout of this place."

Despite being on the same side now, Sasuke would never stop despising the silver-haired traitor. Just being his presence made his blood boil.

"_What's that?" Sasuke asked, grabbing Naruto's arm and revealing a purple burn mark just above where his sleeve ended._

"_It's nothing, Sasuke." Naruto replied, snatching the limb back to his side. "Really." He added, seeing Sasuke's furious look. "It's already been taken care of."_

"_Who did it?" the raven-haired man hissed, eyes narrowing. Naruto opened his mouth, no doubt to vomit out some more empty reassurances, but he seemed to change his mind midway through and closed it again._

"_Kabuto." He sighed, shaking his head. "Said I killed his parents or something. It was just a training accident."_

"_Kabuto!?" Sasuke repeated incredulously. "That guy's no match for you!"_

_Naruto smiled. "That's why I let him get away with it."_

"Now, now; we're not having any hard feelings over what I did to your boyfriend, right?" Kabuto asked, eyes curving in a pleasant smile that was eerily similar to Orochimaru's. "After all, all I did was burn the fox a little bit – you're the one who _killed_ him. Speaking of which, I haven't thanked you yet for that glorious deed."

If looks could kill, Kabuto would have been dead over a thousand times now. Instead, Sasuke merely dismissed his words with grim stretch of his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Orochimaru watching their exchange with much interest, and Sasuke knew better than to let the bleeding hatred inside of him take over.

"I simply do not require your assistance." Sasuke replied. "If you'll excuse me."

Before he left he saw Orochimaru smile widely in approval, and the door closed behind the raven-haired man to the sound of the snake's maniacal laughter.

Sasuke already knew where he wanted to go. Ever since arriving at the compound, he had been acutely aware of three chakra signatures that were far more intriguing than the rest, and these were the ones he now went to visit. It was a given that Sasuke had no intention of handing his body over to Orochimaru once the three year deadline was reached, and even a loner like Sasuke could see the benefits of having a team supporting him from behind. He had no doubt that the compound was practically exploding with resentment towards the snake master, and Sasuke intended to use this to his advantage.

The first cell he visited was one that belonged to a man with silver hair and purple eyes who grinned up at him as he continued to polish the sword in his lap.

"That's a mighty fine blade you have there by your side." He spoke, revealing a set of sharp teeth. "It's drenched in blood and betrayal."

"Fight for me." Sasuke spoke curtly, eyes unwavering as they stared down at him.

The man's smile faded a bit. "Don't you mean Orochimaru?"

"No." Sasuke replied. "Me."

The man stared at him without speaking for a little bit breaking out into hysterical laughter. He wiped at tears in his eyes and stood, still holding his sword in one hand. "You seem like a bitter, hateful fellow…alright, I guess I'm going with you." He purred. "Just as long as I get some beauties out of the deal as well." He added, rubbing his cheek against his blade. "In fact, I have one particular sword in mind that I would _love_ to have."

"I will make sure you get it." Sasuke answered, breaking open the glass cage that confined the man.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The man said happily, and Sasuke watched in surprise as his body instantly liquefied and leaked out of the cell. "Orochimaru built that cage especially for me so that I couldn't escape." He explained, solidifying a few feet away. "He's not too fond of me. The name's Suigetsu, by the way."

"Good." The raven-haired man finished the conversation by turning around. "Follow me."

"Where are we going, boss?" Suigetsu questioned, following closely behind. "We gonna go kill some folks now? I haven't killed anybody since I got stuck in that glass cage…"

"We're finding more comrades." Sasuke answered thinly. Suigetsu's murdering intent was practically leaking from every pore of his body – Sasuke knew that he would have to eventually contain it somehow, before it started causing him any trouble.

Unrestrained bloodshed was the easiest way to get oneself killed.

"No offense, but I don't think getting more nutcases like me is going to do you any good." Suigetsu laughed. "But whatever. I don't really care."

Sasuke didn't respond. He traveled a few halls over and stopped by another cage, where the strongest chakra in the entire compound raged from within the bars. The inhabitant inside was a young orange-haired man who stared vacantly down at his hands, eyes out of focus as if his mind was somewhere separate from reality. The moment they approached however, the man snapped into attention as if some switch had just been flicked.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyes staring straight ahead of him.

"Someone who can take you out of this cage." Sasuke answered, studying the man closely. It was clear that the man's mind was not mentally sound, but men did not have to be sane to be strong.

"This cage protects me." The man replied, still refusing to look up. "Please leave."

"Well, that's that!" Suigetsu sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, there are more fish in the sea."

Sasuke did not budge. "What does it protect you from?"

The answer took several seconds before arriving. "…Myself."

The raven-haired man could feel a dark power swirling within the man sitting in front of him, and he could vaguely fathom what it signified. Such power was not meant to be restrained, and it had clearly taken a toll on its host. "If you are willing to leave this cage, I will become its substitute. I will cage you in its stead." He said at last.

Finally, the man looked up, eyes widened in surprise. "You are strong?" he asked, looking like a lost young child.

"I am." Sasuke affirmed.

The man stared at him for a few moments longer before finally giving a silent nod.

The last cell to visit belonged to a young woman who had been staring expectantly out of her cage as they approached. Though she did not give off the same aura of strength that the other two emitted, it was clear to Sasuke that this girl was special. She seemed to be incredibly ordinary, but because she belonged to Orochimaru, Sasuke knew that she most likely harbored an amazing talent.

Orochimaru would accept nothing less.

"You knew we were coming." Sasuke stated, eyes narrowing.

"I can feel every step you take." The woman replied. "What is it that you want with me?"

"I want to borrow your powers." The raven-haired man said. "Though I am still uncertain of their abilities."

The woman seemed shocked before bursting out into laughter. "You don't know the nature of my talent, yet you desire my assistance?"

"You are special." Sasuke replied. "I have known it since the very first second I arrived in this place."

The red-haired prisoner gazed at him a bit longer before smiling gently. "You sure know how to flatter a lady. I like you!" She commented, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "And I will help you."

Sasuke nodded and opened the door, allowing her to join his side. At last his team was complete, and Orochimaru's ultimate demise was ensured. Sasuke would be sure to extract everything he possibly could from the snake before disposing of him, and now he had the means to do so. The hate that Orochimaru spread so well would finally come back to haunt him, carried on the backs of the subjects he no longer saw as human.

"Sasuke." The woman, whose name Sasuke learned was Karin, spoke up later. "What ails you so?"

The raven-haired man turned to glance at his new team member, who stared up at him curiously with concerned eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused by her sudden question.

"Your chakra is so sad." Karin replied. "It breaks my heart."

Sasuke moved forward and did not answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

AlexandriteSky: Please R&R! I didn't want to draw out his meeting with his new team, so I kept their introductions short. Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Brown

AlexandriteSky: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait for this next chapter! Unfortunately, some of my grades started slipping this semester and I was forced to focus my efforts on salvaging them…but now that finals are over I'm finally free!

AlexandriteSky: As always, thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I'm a bit rushed to get this chapter up so I won't post names like I usually do, but all of you know that you are extremely loved. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"You look like shit."

"Geez, thanks." Naruto replied sarcastically, laying his head down on his heavily bandaged arms. "Just give me a drink, will ya? I've had a...bad day."

The bartender shrugged and turned around, obviously deciding to mind his own business. After finally reaching the village that Kyuubi spoke of, Naruto had gotten his remaining wounds tended to by a local doctor and had been confined with bed rest for another three days. The moment he had been released, Naruto had promptly sat down at the nearest pub so that he could drink his problems away; a habit that he had formed before Sasuke had entered his life. Only a few days ago he was still berating Tsunade for her drinking habits, but right now he wanted nothing else but to mash his brain up and stick it in a can so that it wouldn't have the capability of thought any longer.

His drink came moments later, and the bartender shot him another curious glance as Naruto downed the burning liquid in one gulp. "That's…some pet you have there." The man spoke, clearly ignorant to how irritating his presence was as he motioned towards Kyuubi sitting by Naruto's side.

**I am **_**not**_** a pet. **Kyuubi snarled, though only Naruto could hear it. **Shut this foolish human up before he is no longer able to do so willingly. **

"Bring me another one." Naruto said instead, pushing his glass forward. "Something stronger this time."

By some miracle the bartender finally took the hint, and he refilled the glass without another word.

"May I sit here?"

Naruto jumped as a new voice sounded, and he chuckled nervously while attempting to calm the erratic beating of his heart. He must have been even more out of it than he had originally thought – nowadays, it was practically impossible to sneak up on him. Five years on an elite assassin squad did that kind of thing to a man.

"Go ahead." He motioned, relaxing as he did a quick check on the stranger. She was an attractive middle-aged woman with long brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes that matched even Sakura's in beauty. Though there was nothing out of the ordinary about her, every hair on Naruto's body stood up as she settled into the seat beside him, but the blonde paid this strange reaction no heed. His head was every kind of fucked up at the moment – he wouldn't be surprised if his reactions were as well.

By his side, Kyuubi stiffened.

**This woman is strange, brat. **He warned, tails fanning out behind him. **Be wary.**

"That's a rather rude way to address such a cute young lady, don't you think?" The woman asked, eyes twinkling as she propped the side of her head on one hand.

This took Naruto by surprise. "You can hear him?"

"Yes." The woman replied with a gentle smile.

She answered so casually that Naruto was tempted to simply accept her reply and move on, but even the alcohol in his system couldn't quell the suspicion that welled up in response to her vague answer. "Who are you?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"My name is Tomoyo." She answered, smile unwavering. "And you are Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox demon."

Naruto's glass went crashing to the floor as he stood up, Kyuubi growling at his side. "I'm leaving." He said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. "And I'll pay for the glass, too." He added, seeing the bartender's wary expression.

"Settle down, young one." The woman insisted, holding her hands out in front of her in a sincere gesture. "I mean you no harm. Fate has led us to one another, and I simply want to explore the possibilities it has given us."

The blonde observed her for a moment. "I don't enjoy talking about fate." He replied shortly.

Tomoyo tilted her head to the side. "Strange." She commented. "Most people immediately deny its existence."

"I have conveniently chosen to believe in it for the time being." Naruto answered curtly. "It makes me feel a little better about some things."

"You cannot call an idea that you endorse at your own convenience a "belief", Naruto." The woman spoke gently.

"Thank you for the wise words. I think I'll be leaving now." Naruto muttered, only to be halted by her once again.

"I am sorry for your loss."

Naruto's brow rose at her words. "Are you crazy, lady? Nobody's died. Or are you just trying to be really creepy?"

"Nobody has died." Tomoyo agreed. "But you have loss somebody important to you nonetheless, have you not?"

"I…really need to go now." The blonde glanced towards Kyuubi nervously. "Immediately. Someone somewhere is dying and I just can't sit here knowing that. Nice talking to you!"

"Would you like to be free?"

This question stopped Naruto in his tracks, and he turned around against his better judgment. For some reason, he just couldn't stop listening to what she had to say. It was as if something inside of him thought this woman could help him, even though everything else screamed danger.

"I'm not sure I understand." He answered honestly.

"Free." The woman repeated, gesturing around her. "Free from all of this."

Her eyes seemed to glow, despite the poorly lit room they were currently in. "Free from the demons inside of you." She continued. "Free from sadness. _Free._"

"I…" Naruto began before stopping, unable to finish his sentence. Honestly, he had no idea _what_ he wanted to say – he knew he should be turning around to walk away, but his feet remained firmly planted to the ground. For some reason, he was fascinated by the woman who had suddenly appeared before him, and though his mind urged him to walk away his body did not budge.

"In freedom you will find unimaginable strength." The woman spoke, and suddenly her voice seemed too big to be coming from her mouth. Naruto heard her words as if they were being whispered from his very soul, though nobody else in the bar seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. "You will have the strength to do anything you desire, but you will use it for nothing because there will no longer be anything you want. I am offering you solace from the dark emotions churning inside of you that will one day escape from their restraints and eat you alive."

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked one more time.

"I am Tomoyo." The woman replied, echoing her words from earlier. "I am one of few True Sages remaining in this world. Your soul screams out in pain, begging to be saved. One who has given so much to the world should not be driven to such misery. I have come to offer you a way out of the darkness."

"I had the impression that you were one of those people that believe fate cannot be changed." Naruto commented flatly.

"People cannot change fate." Tomoyo sighed, closing her eyes briefly. When they opened, they were colder; _unfeeling_. "But Sages understand the nature of destiny and can choose amongst many fates, Naruto. We are no longer chained by the same restrictions of humanity."

**What is your relation to my creator?** Kyuubi spoke suddenly, though he had previously remained silent during the whole exchange. **You have the same aura as him. It is unmistakable.**

"The Sage of the Six Paths is my ancestor, fox." The woman smiled. "He was the first of many True Sages. My ancestors have long protected the secrets of the Sage and have passed it on for centuries. Very few are offered this opportunity, Naruto."

"My teacher was a Sage." Naruto commented, his mind unable to keep up with the overwhelming events taking place before him. "Before he…passed away."

A lump formed in his throat as he thought of one of the only people he had ever formed a connection with. It was suddenly becoming clear to him just how much he had _lost_; there wasn't a single precious person remaining by his side. Tsunade and Sakura would always be dear to him, but they had their own problems to deal with – relying on them would be selfish, and neither of them would be able to give the warmth his starving heart craved.

Tomoyo nodded. "Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. He followed a different path and never reached his full potential. However, he understood enough of the teachings for us to allow him possession of that title."

"I see." The blonde replied, though he really didn't.

The woman seemed to sense his hesitation and simply smiled in understanding. "This is not an easy decision, Naruto." she stated, twirling the glass in front of her around in her hand. "I am offering a curse hidden from within a blessing. Or perhaps it is a blessing hidden within a curse? All ties between you and the human world will be cut, taking with it the evils and joys. You will never again feel the pleasures of swimming amongst the flow; for the rest of your life you will remain on the side, watching over those who have chosen to continue with their lives."

It was as if the rest of the people in the room had disappeared, leaving only the two of them and Kyuubi. Naruto could only see Tomoyo, could only hear her words, and at the moment she spoke with such perfect clarity that it struck a chord in his heart.

"I will give you time, Naruto." Tomoyo stood, leaving a few dollars at her seat. "Such a choice must not be made hastily. I will come to you tomorrow, and hopefully you will have your answer."

In a moment she was gone, and the bustling of the bar suddenly increased as if somebody had taken their finger off of the mute button. Naruto was left stunned as he sat in his seat, with Kyuubi equally quiet to his side. The bartender returned to check on his drink, but when questioned about the woman, the man denied ever seeing such a person.

_Would you like to be free?_

"...What do you think?" Naruto asked Kyuubi, face shadowed.

The fox took a few moments before responding, though Naruto had absolutely no insight on what thoughts transpired behind keen eyes. **As long as I get my chakra back.**

"Hai, hai…" the blonde laughed humorlessly. "A sage, huh…?"

He closed his eyes and could see only Sasuke's face.

"Is it okay?" he asked, though he didn't know who he was talking to in particular. "Is it okay to be a little selfish?"

**Most humans live their entire lives doing so.** Kyuubi quipped. **In my opinion, you're the one who's abnormal**.

"I want to move forward." Cerulean eyes that had previously been shadowed now shone with new resolution; it was a look that Kyuubi had come to associate with the blonde after being with him for so long. "What do you think, Kyuubi?"

**It's better than having to see such the pathetic display of a human you've been for the past 24 hours**. The fox remarked with disinterest, his tails flicking back and forth lazily. It was good that the blonde was finally emerging from the dark pool of grief he had been drowning in, though the fox would never say so out loud.

"Give me a break. If anything, I should be sad for another year to make up for what I've lost." Naruto sighed, resting his forehead against the cool bar. "But I can't. I can't let myself stop from moving forward; if there's anything I've learned, it's that you'll be left behind if you don't keep up."

His fists clenched.

"Everything I've done, everything I've fought for – I won't give them up, not to Sasuke."

For once, Kyuubi remained silent and let the blonde speak.

"I'm going to go forward, Kyuubi." The blonde stated with a sad smile. "I'm going to run so fast that everything else gets lost behind me; I'll be so far ahead that when I look back, nothing will remain."

A tear dropped from his eye but the blonde didn't notice.

"Not even Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AlexandriteSky: As always, please R&R! I hope that everybody has a wonderful winter break and holiday season. Cheers!


	5. Aqua

AlexandriteSky: Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews! In response to one question, yes, Tomoyo is an OC, but despite what it seems like now she will not be an extremely important character later on so I didn't spend too much time developing a backstory for her. As bad as it sounds, I created her as a stepping stone for Naruto to achieve the next level so that he could finally break away from all the things that have been holding him back.

AlexandriteSky: Again, I love you all, and I hope you like this next installment!

_Aqua: Emotional healing and protection_

Chapter 5

"I see you've made up your mind."

Naruto nodded mutely, his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants as he stood cautiously in front of the emerald-eyed woman. Even at his distance, Naruto could feel the power radiating from the person in front of him as it wrapped around him, soothing him and wringing him dry.

"So how do we do this…thing?" he asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. From the side, he heard a slight snort from where Kyuubi lay lazily in the grass.

**You sound like a brat about to lose his virginity for the first time**.

Tomoyo chuckled a bit as well, though her smile held no arrogance.

"The source of a Sage's power is nature." She spoke airily, waving her arm around her. "Mankind has gotten arrogant and no longer realizes where true power is hidden as it lies deeply burrowed within the arms that created us. You must open your soul to the greater power around us and be willingly to offer the necessary sacrifice."

It was clear from the blonde's face that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I see you need a demonstration." Tomoyo laughed. In an instant a gust of wind blew through the area, and Naruto watched, entranced, as the woman was suddenly surrounded by a barrier of earth and leaves that moved too fast for the eye to see. With a flick of her hand the leaves burned, falling to the ground like smoldering rain. Another motion and the leaves were extinguished, and new sprouts poked through the soil in the places that they fell.

"Ninja techniques stem from a basic understanding of how nature works." She explained, while tiny droplets of water condensed around her and shone iridescently underneath the bright sun. "Being a Sage calls for a complete union, granting unimaginable power."

With a wave of her, each element returned to their rightful place, leaving Naruto's jaw agape in astonishment.

"You say a union with Nature, but what do you mean?" he asked after finally finding his tongue. "It kind of sounds like you want me to go around and hump trees."

**You're going to have to excuse him. He's not exactly known for using his brain. **Kyuubi spoke dryly while Tomoyo's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"The buzzing from the peanut gallery is _really_ not helping." Naruto snapped, not even bothering to glance in Kyuubi's direction.

"To put it as simply as possible, you must form contracts with spirits of Nature." Tomoyo explained gently. "But the spirits are picky – they will absolutely deny you unless you have proven yourself worthy to them. They will examine every moment of your life and test you, but if you can prove yourself capable, they will stay with you for the rest of your life."

"Oh HELL no!" Naruto exclaimed in horror, backing away. "I've already spent more than 20 years harboring one especially grouchy demon fox, and now you're telling me I have to stick another few bastards in me!?"

**I have a strange feeling that you might be talking about me**. Kyuubi drawled, licking his paw casually.

"Cute." The blonde replied sarcastically before turning back to the woman. "Point is, my body is not a god damn hotel room that can just be rented out to random tenants!" he spoke hotly with his hands on his hips.

"This kind of contract is drastically different from the seal that placed Kyuubi within your body, Naruto." Tomoyo corrected sternly. "Nature is everywhere at all times – it does not have a physical form that can be placed inside of you; nor do you need it to be so. Once the contract is made, you can draw from its power at any time you desire; that is the meaning of the contract."

"Oh." Naruto responded bashfully. "That's fine with me then."

Tomoyo eyed him for a moment with an expression of complete seriousness. "You say that, but do you truly understand what you are agreeing to, Naruto?" she asked, taking a step forward. "This is not just a simple change of lifestyle. Becoming a Sage throws you out of the human realm and into a dimension that never changes– we are observers who watch the world from afar, never to interfere."

The blonde looked away.

"I don't…I don't want you to think I'm running away." He muttered, stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

"Nobody thinks that, Naruto." Tomoyo replied gently.

Naruto didn't reply. It was not as if he no longer had people he loved; Tsunade and Sakura would always remain close to his heart, along with other members of the rookie teams that had grown up with him and became his friends.

But he wasn't needed.

Konoha was a village that had survived for centuries relying only on its own strength. The loss of one Shinobi would do little more than create ripples in the water; the water itself still stood strong.

He didn't need to be part of that picture any more.

He would take a step back and admire it instead.

"I love Konoha." He stated calmly.

Tomoyo smiled. "I know."

The blonde sighed, and when his eyes opened again they shone only with raw determination.

"I'm ready."

"Then we begin with water." Tomoyo gestured him to come closer. In front of her a large drop of water solidified, floating around them while deflecting the sun's rays into hundreds of beautiful colors. "Water is the Healer. It sustains life, yet has the power to take life away."

The bubble traveled until it ensnared an insect within its grasp, and Tomoyo watched emotionlessly as the small being struggled before lying perfectly still.

"Water represents control." She continued, eyes cold as the insect floated towards the ground. "You can neither have too much, nor too little. Only after you have mastered water will you be able to move onto the other elements."

With a wave, the water dissipated back into the air.

"Next, earth."

Pillars of earth suddenly shot out from beneath them, and Naruto watched in awe as they stretched towards the sky with heights that left him dizzy.

"Earth is Strength." Tomoyo spoke, her voice beginning to take on the same echo it had sounded with before. "It is unyielding in its nature. When you have mastered Earth, you will be unbending in your will. No longer can you be moved, such as a mountain that can only be changed with time."

Another motion and the pillars, too, were gone. They crumbled and fell around them, though when they touched the ground they instantly disintegrated into their original forms.

"Fire."

Around them erupted a circle of fire, and Naruto flinched at the feel of such intense heat. The flames licked at Tomoyo's feet but she paid them no mind; on closer inspection, it became clear that the flames were simply wrapping themselves around her without any intention to burn.

"Fire is Determination." She spoke as tendrils of flame began to spiral around her body. "A flame will burn indefinitely if allowed to do so. It destroys anything that obstructs its path without thought or hesitation. Never again will you stop for others."

She clapped her hands and the fires extinguished, leaving Naruto panting and sweating in its wake.

"Wind."

The soothing breeze dried the perspiration dripping down Naruto's face, and the blonde was a bit confused to see that there was no impressive display like before. Tomoyo simply stood with her eyes closed as the breeze drifted around them, coyly tugging on their hair and clothes before skipping away.

"Wind is Freedom." She smiled. "It is what remains once everything has been stripped away. Uncontainable and untouchable, it does nothing but travel the world guided by its own will. Never again can you be confined."

All at once each element revealed themselves, with Tomoyo at their center.

"This is the power that I bestow to you, Naruto." She spoke, eyes glittering more brilliantly than any gem. "But it will not be easy."

Any other man may have hesitated at the sight of such overwhelming power. Naruto, however, had spent his entire life pushing past the boundaries established by others, and it took him only a moment before he jutted out his chin with defiance.

"Bring it on." He declared, laughing for the first time since Sasuke's betrayal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AlexandriteSky: Just to make things a little more clear, I know that the Naruto universe has their chakra affinities split into different elements, but what Naruto is learning is simply to control the elements themselves. That is why lightning is not introduced as an element. Thank you so very much for reading, and please leave a review letting me know what you think!


End file.
